What Are Knuckles For?
by WhiteGloves
Summary: The Elf and the Dunedein decided to spent their time with the rangers in the far north where evil and malicious men lurk but will these men know what 'hit' them before they realized it's too late? Aragorn and Legolas. NOT SLASH! Just typical friendship.
1. Unused Knuckles

**What are Knuckles For?**

**I am here again introducing a new story! Please comment and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"Seriously, mellon nín? You have never hit anyone before?" choked the man; mirth was obvious on his voice.

"What do you mean, Estel?" said the half amused elf.

He and Aragorn were in a camp together with the other Dúnedain for some days now. It had been a surprise for the rangers when both friends appeared some night ago announcing their willful plan of help. Halbarad, who was Aragon's second in command, was not very happy for he sent his young captain back to Imladris to shun him from the upcoming dealings with other group of men only to return days after with his elf friend for a companion. Halbarad had nothing against the race of Elves for he was fond of them as well, but having an elf close by when they are dealing with the _other_ uncaring men was disturbing.

Today he tried coaxing Aragorn to go and have a hunting trip with the Elf Prince because the _other_ men were due to arrive later but Isildur's heir was adamant. He would not listen for he was quite sure that if they go hunting now, the chance of them meeting trouble than they ask for was big, especially how he and Legolas seem to attract trouble.

"Let us be here and help with the meetings, my great man, Halbarad!" said Aragorn awhile ago, tapping his second-in-comman on the shoulder and walking away cheerfully.

Halbarad grimaced and the Elf Prince standing nearby felt a pang of pity for him.

"Forgive us for distracting you too much, Halbarad," he told the man softly as he watched his friend roam around like an excited five years old, "Elladan and Elrohir were on a hunting trip when he got back so he was a bit disappointed not having to meet them for sometime."

"Aye, my Prince," said Halbarad sighing, "But I do not want him to be burdened of the troubles here created by his own race."

"Aragorn would likely disagree with you," said Legolas sadly, his thoughts on his friend, "He would rather face all the problems one by one if it means saving his own kind."

With that, Halbarad inclined his head in defeat and the Elf swiftly followed his best friend who was watching a man-hand-spar a few strides away. They were using their hands in fighting each other off and the Elf couldn't help but to comment.

"That's got to be painful."

Aragorn looked sideways to his friend with raised eyebrows,

"The agony you have experienced is much more than from a fist, mellon nín,"

"Aye, but I have never used my bare hands to fight before," admitted the Elf, "It's always in with bow or my twin sword that their lives would end."

Aragorn choked.

"But what are your knuckles for?" he exclaimed in disbelief,

"Knuckles?" inquired the Elf frowning.

It was in this situation that the man was heard exclaiming his thoughts,

"Seriously, mellon nín? You have never hit anyone before?"

"What do you mean, Estel?"

Aragorn looked at the elf with a mild interest.

"Give me your hand," he commanded lightly and the elf complied swiftly.

Aragorn reached for the elven hands. He felt the tender skin of his friend as he held it and had to admit that the hands should never be used in a man-to-man battle. He himself would never allow it.

Someone nearby cleared a throat and both friends were flabbergasted to see Halbarad almost upon them with a surprise expression on his face.

"It is shocking to see you both off your guards," he admitted bowing slowly. His eyes caught the clasped hands and he grinned knowingly.

"Promising undying love, are we now?" he jested.

"Aye Halbarad," said Aragorn giving him a mischievous smile, "Did you know that my first encounter with this elf was spectacular? I thought he was a 'she' elf and insisted on marrying him,"

"You jest, Aragorn," said Legolas, rolling his eyes, "Our first encounter was when you were two and was ever drowning on that fountain in the garden. When we asked how you ended up there you reasoned that you were just 'practicing' the art of swimming so that you can join your brothers' trip to the raging waters."

Aragorn shot him a look,

"Honesty kills me, mellon nín," he said.

Halbarad laughed earnestly. By the time he caught himself, he informed them his need to leave at once to deal with the _other_ group of men on the way.

Aragorn was much distracted by the elf that he forgot his stubbornness to jump up and come with the party to which Halbarad was grateful.

"I do not see the need of using my 'knuckles' to fend off enemies," said Legolas thoughtfully after awhile, "From a distant I always make sure their death is certain."

"Aye, I remember," said Aragorn nodding, "and if they get near enough I was always the one doing the nasty job of fending them off by my fists,"

Legolas laughed.

"It suits you best,"

"True," nodded the ranger again. "But one day I'd like to see your flying fist, mellon nín,"

It was a lie for the ranger believed that an Elf's hand should never be use disgracefully.

"That you will not see me do, adan," responded the Elf.

~TBC~


	2. Intruders

**Chapter 2**

Just then there was a commotion somewhere near and the companions both stood up in alert. There were shouts and horses' thundering feet can be heard. Looking at each other with a frown on their faces, the elf and the man ventured towards the noise.

They saw a group of men all wearing black coats after they emerged from their own line of men.

"What is going on?" Aragorn demanded to one of his rangers.

"They are looking for the chieftain of the Dúnedain," answered Legolas from behind him hearing what others could not. Aragorn nodded and slowly walked near the group with his right hand up as a sign of peace.

"Peace, my friends," he said looking at the group and silently counting them, _nineteen riders_.

"We are not here for peace," said the leader of the band, with a stern expression on his face, "We are here seeking the chieftain of this group, tell him I am Trohin, leader of this troupe,"

"Aye and that is the very reason I am standing here in front of you, Master Trohin," said Aragorn unworriedly, "I am the chieftain of the Dúnedain, Aragorn son of Arathorn,"

Aragorn saw the exchange looks the leader and his men gave each other and it made him wonder inside. Legolas shifted uncomfortably behind him and Aragorn knew the Elf was ready for anything. But what exactly is that 'anything'?

"If you did not come for peace," said the ranger voicing his thoughts out, "Does that mean we are to expect a war?"

He knew this was not a good idea. Halbarad left with almost the entire population of the group and only sparing the guards around who were not much to be counted. Counting himself and Legolas they make up for at least seven.

Trohin seemed to realize this as well for he merely smirked and slid down his horse, eyeing Aragorn with a malicious stare.

"Are you sure your group can even be considered an 'army', young man?" he asked reaching and tapping Aragorn's left cheek. "You are not foolish enough to declare one and taste defeat, are you now?"

"Foolishness does not always mean defeat."

Trohin shot his head up towards the speaker and saw the elf eyeing him with much contempt. Clearly the Elf did not like how his friend was addressed.

Aragorn recognized the voice at once and he knew if a war indeed broke out, his elven friend would take as many as his weapons could.

"An Elf," said Trohin in wonder, his dull brown eyes being pierced by the blue ones but he did not flinch. "An Elf in men's company. How surprising."

Legolas gave the man no heed but stayed still on his ground behind his friend.

Aragorn gave Legolas a glance before turning back to the other man,

"Tell me what it is you need so urgently, Master Trohin," he said without much eagerness.

Trohin pulled his eyes back to Aragorn, a gleaming wonder in his eyes.

"Will you surrender me the Elf, Master Aragorn?"

"No."

It was a quick response and Aragorn had no intention of repeating it. The question had melted his calm nature at once and he was ready to declare war to whatever cost.

"Then will you surrender yourself to me, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, Heir to the throne of Gondor?" asked Trohin this time, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, "You cost more than any Elf in Middle earth my liege."

~TBC~


	3. Taste of hatred

**Chapter 3**

This time, it wasn't only Legolas who tensed at the sudden exposure of Aragon's true identity, but the rangers around as well.

"Aragorn," warned Legolas his mind racing. How many people in Arda knows the existence of the last Heir to the throne?

But Aragorn waved him off.

"True, I am the son of the Kings," he admitted blatantly and raising his eyebrows, "What else do you know?"

"A fair amount," said Trohin a sly smile on his face, "I know of your Elven family my Lord, so if you want to assure their safety-"

Aragorn raised his eyebrows dangerously

"You are not to touch them you filthy scum," he said quietly. It was a quiet voice but the ever presence of danger was there.

Trohin smiled. It was a smile that sent Legolas a shivering feeling of dread. Somehow he felt that there was something more to this man than meets the eye.

"You will have to come with me my Lord, whether you like it or not for I… I have your twin brothers."

Aragorn froze and gave the man a hard stare while Legolas had another idea of expressing his own fury.

He shot forward without much thinking and let his fist do the talking. His knuckles made contact with that of Trohin's face and sent the man flying on the ground. Before Aragorn could react, there was uproar behind them and Halbarad's army came in view, surrounding Trohin's troupe at once.

Legolas grabbed the arm of his friend and led him away from harm.

"Halbarad will take care of it," he assured the man as they stood behind a tree. "Relax, Estel,"

"His lying wasn't he?" the man asked giving the Elf a piercing look.

"Yes," said Legolas nodding, "I could sense it. And we both know that your brothers were hunting at the southern parts, mellon nín. You know what? Next time I'll invite them to Mirkwood."

Aragorn laughed then suddenly stopped looking incredulously at the Elf.

"You just hit a man!"

"Aye, what if I did?"

"You said you'd never do it, Elf!"

"Then I was wrong," admitted Legolas glowering suddenly, "I do not appreciate people trying to get you by using your family… unforgivable…"

He looked up to Aragorn again, expressing his grief about the exposure of Aragorn's heritage.

"How can they know, mellon nín? This is something that worries me! Let us go back to Imladris for your safety!"

Aragorn saw the helplessness in his friend's eyes and felt guilty. He gripped the elf's shoulder and said in an assuring tone, "I am fine Legolas, do not worry yourself about such things at the moment!"

"Estel, Lord Elrond will want to know," countered the Elf, desperate to convince his friend to drive to safety and for his own heart settlement.

"He will want to," agreed Aragorn, "but let us not haste my friend, please,"

Legolas lowered his eyes and nodded.

"They were unforgivable…" he whispered again under his breath.

"Aye," said Aragorn shaking his head and noticing his friend's hands. He reached out and held the right hand the elf used to defend his friend. Seeing it bruised, Aragorn felt a twinge of revenge for the filthy man who brought this upon his friend but he shook the thought away. Instead, he leaned down and placed a light kiss on the Elf's fair fingers.

"Hannon le, mellon nín," he whispered, grateful was he to have such a friend who was ready to defend him if ever he needs it.

"Aye," said Legolas fondly, staring at the man with a smile on his lips, "What are knuckles for?"

**~END~**

**It should end there :)  
**


End file.
